


the little things you do together

by stelgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Ugh, let mulder and scully have some sense of normalcy, let scully have her life of leisure with those that she loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelgibson/pseuds/stelgibson
Summary: "They're the still head over heels, drunk in love parents..."a small look into Mulder and Scully's life as a family.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	the little things you do together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just fluff for you. A look into the domestic life of our favorite fbi agents. and yes, the title is a reference to the song "the little things you do together" from the musical company. go listen to that song, if you so please, but anyways. enjoy. ((also no beta so all mistakes are my own))

They attend the annual “we’re the richest family at this school so we’re gonna have a holiday party and invite the whole class” party. It’s nighttime, and there’s music and alcohol and eight varieties of chips; there’s a small disco ball and three arts and crafts stations, and most importantly, a photo booth. They show up as a family, 40 minutes late, the whole street lined with cars, and their son runs off to join the kids and the fun. 

They’re clingy, flirty, buzzed, and warm because of the wine and their sweaters. They’re the still in love parents, the after all these years there’s still fire in their eyes parents, the i love you babe parents. They're the still head over heels, drunk in love parents. The ones who can’t stop touching each other, a warm hand on her back, slim fingers on his bicep. It’s like they’re too in love, too in sync, still crowding each other’s space, so comfortable. They riff off each other like it’s 1996, like they’re still in motel rooms where they share thoughts of going down on each other, but are separated by a wall, never making the actual move. Well, the move gets made, eventually. It just takes a few years. 

What everyone else doesn’t know is that they’re the parents that trust each other with everything they have because they’ve been through it all. They’ve been through the highs and the lows and they’ve stayed up for days without sleep. Their heart rates have been too high too many times, saving each other over and over again. They have too many versions of the same story: one or the other in a hospital bed, memories hazy or gone. But their love, maybe it’s not too much. Maybe it’s just enough. 

Now, they’re still busy, but the story is a little shifted. The weekends are for trips to the observatory to look at all the stars in the sky, or to the science museum to look at the dinosaurs. It’s time for going to the gift shop to pick out a shiny, over-tumbled rock or a t-shirt with a small rocket ship over the moon. The weekends are for the farmer’s market, for small cartons of strawberries and blueberries, for surprise bouquets of fresh flowers, for grilled corn and overpriced lemonade. The weekends are for unbuttered popcorn (Dana will not budge on that) and cake mix (sprinkles after a little bit of pleading) and baseball games (nobody is louder at cheering for their son than Mulder).

The weekend nights are for slow dancing, and wine on the couch. It’s for massages because of tense shoulders, and small kisses at the nape of her neck, her hands in his hair. It’s for simple pleasures: bubble baths for two, stolen kisses in the kitchen, muffled moans in the bedroom.

And overall, no one could have predicted this life. Their day jobs have shifted, their capacity for love increased ten-fold, indents in the backseat of the car from the car seat. At the end of the day, at the end of it all, they’ve built a life that was in no way shape or form easy, but it’s their life. Theirs forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this snippet of their life :) let me know what you think, i'll love you forever <3


End file.
